


Mi omega |YuuYu, Omegaverse|

by 7Autor_Kun7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuuyu - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7
Summary: ¿Cuánto durara Yuri Plisetsky no querer follarse a su omega?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo

"¡Maldita sea!, como lo odio. ¿Por qué tenia que sucederme todo esto?. Maldito gordo."

¡Soy un maldito Alfa y como tal también tengo necesidades!. Cuando llego ese omega a mi vida, todo en mi cuerpo se volvió loco y mis deseos de poseer lo aumentan cada día mas.

Yuuri Katsuki mi "entrenador" y el estúpido omega por quien no puedo bajarme la calentura.

"Te prometo que cundo no estés pendiente te follare hasta partirte en dos, maldito Cerdo...Y los Plisetsky's no rompen las promesas"


	2. I

Era un bello día de un primero de marzo, nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo hoy es el cumpleaños número diecinueve de la persona mas arisca que pudo existir, Yuri Plisetsky.

Todo se estarán esperando una gran cena por parte del equipo ruso y compañía, las felicitaciones y un viaje en moto por parte de su amigo Kazajo, el amado pirozhki de su abuelo y las constante molestia de su amiga Mila. Pero no.

En Rusia, específicamente en la casa del, ya no adolescente rubio, se encontraba un pelinegro acostado de espalda contra la cama de Yuri, mientras que este ultimo entre las fuertes pero suaves y hermosas piernas de su cerdo.

Los besos en el excitante encuentro entre los amantes no se hicieron esperar en especial en su blanquecina y frágil piel, cediendo fácilmente ante los encantos del rubio. En un recorrido de besos, iba dejando un rastro de saliva desde su cuello hasta su pecho, donde se detuvo en sus rosados botones, al principio eran leves lamidas, mordidas y ligeros apretones por el contorno de sus más grandes y placenteros tesoros. Cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba la velocidad; le encantaba ver como se retorcía de placer debajo suyo, pidiendo que no detuviera por nada en el mundo.

Cansado de estar atendiendo sus botones rosados, empezó a desvestir al Omega bajo su lasciva mirada. Se quedo unos segundo admirando el hermosos cuerpo de Yuuri intentando memorizar cada rasgo y curva que poseía. 

Maldito cerdo erótico.

\- Ugh, Yura...Tócame.- Dejándose llevar por el placer que recibía de sus manos, toma rápidamente de la cintura a su amado omega colocándole a gatas. No necesitaba lubricarlo ya que esa es unas de las funciones del Omega pero le gustaba tener su terreno ya listo para recibirlo.

Así que con dos de sus dedos los fue penetrando para acostumbrarlo, leves gemidos salían de la boca del cerdo, aumento levemente sus movimientos. Retiro con cuidado sus dedos de su interior.

Rápidamente se deshizo de las pocas prendas que traía puesta y posicionando su miembro en su entrada, ejerció un poco de presión para que su estrecha entrada aflojara.

\- Maldita sea, cerdo, eres muy estrecho...- Poco a poco su miembro empezó a entrar, cada centímetro de su el se perdía en las grandes nalgas de Yuuri. Para relajar lo y darle más confianza, empecé a acariciarle las piernas y espalda; al parecer funciono ya que empezó a mover sus caderas en contra de mi pene.

\- Ah...Yura.- Sus adorables gemidos no dejaban pensar con claridad, llevarse por los deseos y anudar dentro de él no estaban en sus planes, es decir, le gustaría tener descendencia con el maldito cerdo pero aun es muy joven. En uno año recién estaría cumpliendo sus veinte años.

Sus movimientos eran erráticos y fuertes, la cama no paraba de crujir, la parte de la cabecera chocaba en contra de la pared creando un sucio sonido, además de que el lindo cerdito no paraba de gemir; me pregunto ¿Qué cara tendrá Viktor al saber que yo fui el primero para Yuuri?

\- Ngh Yura, más...-Sus caderas se movían al compás de mi sexo, deleitándome de su apretado, pegajoso y caliente de su interior. Estábamos a punto de terminar, desde mi espalda recorrió una corriente eléctrica y solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos cuando encontré el punto dulce de mi Katsudon haciendo que gimiera con mas intensidad.- ¡Ah...! Ahí...justo ahí.

Ante tal pedido aumente más la velocidad, me encanta apreciar la cara de placer de Yuuri y aumenta mucho mas mi orgullo al saber que soy yo quien se lo da, que solo es mi nombre el que gime con gozo.

Tan solo unas cuantas estocadas bastaron para llegar al preciado orgasmo, mi Cerdito entre su abdomen y las sabanas mientras que yo fuera de su interior.

Mire por ultima vez su blanquecino cuello y...no había marca.

\- Te quiero Yura. 

\- Yuri, despierta, Yuri.- La suave melodía de una conocida voz lo hizo que se despertara de su mejor sueño. No, no era un sueño, era un recuerdo y uno de los mas hermosos que tenia.

\- …¿Cerdo?- Me costaba bastante estar bajo el mismo techo que esa persona, controlarme era lo que menos podía hacer, mucho menos en los días del celo.

\- Tienes que levantarte, llegaremos tarde a las practicas...

Su voz, su maldita voz tan serena me hacia perder la cabeza, ¿Cómo quiere que no le folle si me habla de esa manera tan lenta y provocativa?

Salió tras haberle dado una respuesta afirmativa, me coloque de pie dejando a la vista mi cuerpo que solo era cubierto por los bóxer color azules oscuros. Camine hacia el baño para darme una larga ducha fría y así poder bajarme la calentura del día.

\- Lo que tengo que hacer por no partir tu culo en dos, cerdo.- Maldecía en voz baja mientras débiles gemidos se escuchaban dentro de la ducha, mi mano bajaba y subía al compás de mis placeres carnales, solo fueron unos pocos minutos para acabar manchando las paredes del baño.

Después de respirar por el reciente orgasmos, me bañarme como se debía, me puse una ropa cómoda que consistía en una camisa negra junto con mi chaqueta de animal print, con diseños de manchas en los puños, un estampado de tigre en la parte de la espalda y en el gorro. Mis pantalones negros y mis zapatillas con tema de tigre a sus laterales.

Al bajar por las escaleras y entrar directamente a la cocina me encontré con un cerdo cocinando, preparaba el desayuno al momento que movía sus caderas al compás de una música que él dejaba salir de sus esquistos labios.

\- Oh, Yuri, no te escuche. Será mejor que te sientes, esta listo el desayuno.- Con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas se dirigió al estante donde se encontraban los platos, hizo un intento de pararse en puntillas para alcanzar los, pero estos se encontraban muchos mas altos. Claro que no lo logro ya que su estatura no le favorecía.

Me acerque junto a él y baje, con bastante facilidad, dos platos del lugar mas alto. Aprovechando el momento le robe un suave beso de su labio entre abiertos.

\- ¡Yuri!

\- ¿Que?

\- N...Nada


	3. II

\- Yura...¿Cambiaste lo saltos del programa corto?

\- ¿Ah?, si...me pareció mas cómodo.- Cierto rubio se situó por detrás del pelinegro tomando firmemente de su cintura, mientras que su mentón descansaba en la cabeza del otro. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón de su casa después de un largo día de entrenamiento en la pista de patinaje.

Hablaban de la próxima competencia que tenia lugar en Moscú, la ciudad natal de su rubio y como buen entrenador y "novio" que era, lo entrenaba y ayudaba en lo que mas podía. No era muy estricto o muy blando, pero mantenía al margen el mal temperamento del ruso aunque, claro, todo con ayuda del viejo entrenador Yakov.

\- ¿Ya le hablaste lo de la música?- Musito sentado entre las piernas del rubio mientras recargaba su espalda contra el pecho fornido del Ruso, en sus manos se encontraba una pequeña libreta donde mantenía los apuntes de la coreografía de Yuri.

\- Si, Otabek me dijo que para esta semana tendría listo el mix que le pedí, quiero esperar para que podamos escucharla los dos.

Con esas simples palabras escuche el sonido de mi corazón latiendo aceleradamente mientras que un sonrojo adornaba mi rostro, ¿Cómo me pude sonrojar por algo tan simple?

Levante mi rostro solo para toparme con dos esmeraldas brillando de una manera especial y solo para mi. Nos mantuvimos así, conectándonos, hablándonos con solo nuestras miradas.

Era un momento perfecto, solo quería caer por completos ante su ojos, no quería romper esta burbuja que nos apresaba. Quería que me besara hasta dejarme sin aliento, que explorara mi cuerpo y dejara su marca en mi, quería ser completamente suyo, que me reclamara y le gritara al mundo que era de su propiedad.

\- Cerdo...

\- ¿Si?, Yura.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- ¡Yuri, ya tengo lista tu bañera!

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que el nombrado apareciera por las espaladas del pelinegro, este se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a un rubio desnudo y sin una pizca de vergüenza en su rostro. Por instinto se tapo el rostro con sus manos evitando mirarlo y que además no se diera cuenta de lo rojo que estaba, aunque esto último fuera bastante obvio. Pero a quien quería engañar, le encantaba que se paseara así por la casa y que sea solo él, el afortunado de contemplar tal vista; aunque ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba.

\- No se porque te tapas si ya has visto mi cuerpo un centenar de veces...-Con mis dedos hice un agujero para poder apreciar la sonrisa burlona que portaba en su rostro.

Como lo odio pero a la vez le quiero tanto.

\- ¡Ya!...y báñate rápido. Iré a preparar la cena.- Como pude salí del baño sin tocar de más el cuerpo de Yuri. Afuera del cuarto deje salir un gran suspiro y golpee ambas mejillas para que el sonrojo bajara.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me puse un delantal color crema con estampado de felinos que me había regalado Yuri cuando llegamos a la nueva casa. 

Era la época de invierno en Rusia y decidí hacer los famosos pirozhki de Katsudon que me enseño a hacer el abuelo Nikolai en su debido momento.

Puse a hornear cuatro de un tiro mientras preparaba otros más para el día siguiente, para la noche o cuando a Yura le de por comer en la madrugada.

Me sentía como una ama de casa recién casado y cocinando para mi marido, pensar en esto me hacia bastante ilusión. Tener una boda con la persona que mas amo, ser marcado y tener una gran familia, preparar sus almuerzos y despedirme de ellos. Pero un golpe a la realidad me hizo bajarme de mi ilusión; yo ya poseía casi veintiochos años, no estaba marcado por un alfa o reclamado por uno, tampoco tenia esa hermosa sortija adornando mi mano derechos gritándole al mundo que estaba comprometido. Era un simplemente omega más a la lista.

\- Cerdo...- Susurro en mi oreja y apresaba sus manos alrededor mio, sus labios empezaron a besar dulcemente mi cuello y deteniéndose en algunas partes para mordisquear juguetona mente. No me había dado cuenta de cuando llego Yura a mi lado, quizás si me había hundido de más en mi maravillosa ilusión.

\- Yura, ¿qué...?- Había movido mi rostro quedando a solo centímetros de que nuestros labios se encontrasen, sus manos se detuvieron en mi cintura acariciándola suavemente y sacando cualquier pensamiento negativo fuera de mi mente.

Lentamente se fue acercando haciendo que sus labios rozasen los míos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mis ojos poco a poco se llenaran de lagrimas. Deseaba con todo su ser que el rubio le hiciera suyo de una manera lenta y con ternura; quería sentirme amado aunque sea por unos minutos.

La desesperación del rubio hizo que de un momento a otro se juntaran nuestros labios en un demandante beso. En un rápido movimiento, el rubio apagó el horno para así evitar cualquier incidente en la cocina.

\- Yura...- Sus besos bajaron hasta llegar a su cuello donde dejo un sin fin de marcas de mordedura reclamándolo como suyo, aunque él sabia perfectamente bien que eso era solamente una etapa, algo no real.

Yuri podría encontrar a su alma gemela en cualquier momento.

Una lagrima traicionera se escapo de mis ojos, haciendo parar las acciones del ruso. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con mi rostro bañado en lagrimas. Tenia la intensión de limpiarlas y, tal ves dedicarse a mimar a su depresivo cerdo pero simplemente aparte la mirada dándome media vuelta.

\- Yuri, tu cena esta servida...Yo me iré a costar. Buenas noches.

Siguió con la mirada al Cerdo de como este desaparecía de la cocina, quitándose el delantal y dejándolo en el cordel de la pared, aún con su mirada puesta en él. No le dejo de observar hasta que desapareció por completo en las escaleras.

El único error que sufrió Plisetsky fue no perseguirlo.


	4. III

A la mañana siguiente la casa se sentía bastante silenciosa sin los pasos del cerdo por la madera de los pasillo, no había el tan común tarareo de cuando hace el desayuno con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara o sus típicos llamados para ir comer. Todo este silencio me daba rabia.

Camine hacia la cocina. ¡Si el cerdo no cocinaba, lo haré yo!, después no se este quejando si quemo su preciado horno.

Preparé unos simples tocinos con huevos, jugos de naranja y pan tostado para desayunar, lo puse todo en una bandeja y empecé a retomar el camino hacia el cuarto de Yuuri. No quería sonar muy cursi pero muy, muy en el fondo necesitaba darle amor a ese tierno cerdito que tengo como entrenador. Toque muy ligero la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entre sin permiso, recorrí con la mirada la habitación hasta toparme con un bulto bien cubierto en la cama; parecía una tierna oruga gordita. Dejé la bandeja en en mueble color crema que tenia a su lado, me senté al borde de su cama y empecé a acariciar, con mucho cuidado sus negros cabellos. Destape lentamente el cuerpo del omega hasta dejar las sabanas en su pequeña cintura y me incline solo un poco para poder oler su exquisito perfume que emanaba desde su cuello.

Empecé a repartir suaves besos por lo largo del cuello y de vez en cuando mordisqueaba juguetona mente su deliciosa clavícula, besaba su rostro delicadamente temiendo romperlo mas de lo que ya estaba; quería borrar cualquier rastro de lagrimas, quería borrar su dolor.

\- Mm...- Los constantes movimientos hicieron despertar al bello durmiente que en un intento en vano de fregarse los ojos y quitarse el sueño. Al contrario, lo hizo levantarse de un salto por sentir un peso extra en su cama- ¿Yura? ¿que...?- Unos demandantes labios fueron a parar con los del cálido Omega, por la impresión separo lentamente sus labios para reclamar pero la intrusa lengua del rubio no se hizo esperar y se adentró en la cavidad bucal del pelinegro haciendo que los débiles gemidos de este fueran a parar en la garganta del rubio.

Lentamente se fueron separando dejando que una fina linea de saliva uniera aún sus labios. Las manos del Omega recorrían el cuello del rubio con desesperación mientras jadeaba en su oído, incitándolo a continuar. Las fuertes manos del rubio se encontraban en la cadera del omega dándole leves caricias para calmar el excitante ambiente.

Sabia que su pequeño cerdo estaba triste por lo de la vez pasada y necesitaba dejar todo claro para que en un futuro no tuvieran problemas. Necesitaba de él.

\- Yuri, dime qu...

\- Eres lo mas preciado que tengo, cerdo. Así que deja esa actitud de mierda que tienes y ensuciemos las sabanas juntos.

De lo que queda de la tarde, Yuuri, se la paso bastante mimado y con un aura bastante rosada para mi gusto. Pero aun con toda la cursilería que emana de sus poros lo amo tal cual es.

El día de hoy faltamos a las practicas por obvias razones y por ende nos encontramos en el enorme sillón acostado y con un gran tarro de helado en el regazo de mi cerdo.

\- Yura~...- Se dio vuelta dejando el bote en la mesa de frente quedando acostado encima de mi abdomen, su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa bastante ladina y lasciva. No espero el momento de que reaccionara y juntos sus labios con los míos, tenia un ligero sabor a chocolate con vainilla y eso hizo que lamiera lentamente su labio inferior, abriendo así sus labios para adentrar mi lengua recorriendo y acariciando su interior. Paso sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello haciendo de este "tierno" beso mucho más profundo; él quería tomar el control de la situación y eso es una de las cosas que me encantan de mi cerdito, que me mostrara su lado atrevido y pervertido.

Con movimientos lentos empezó a mover sus caderas por encima de mi miembro, soltaba pequeños, pero audibles gemidos que terminaban en mi garganta, quería provocarme y lo estaba consiguiendo; estaba cayendo en su juego de seducción. Tome con firmeza sus caderas haciendo que sus movimientos sean mas rápidos y sus gemidos más intensos. ¡Mierda! si seguimos así el sillón terminara manchado.

De repente se separo de mi regazo cortando el beso de camino, quede bastante confundido ya que la sonrisa aun la conservaba en su rostro sonrojado. Se quedo parado a un lado mío y se empezó a quitar su polera lentamente; todo esto lo hacia sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Dejo su ropa en el suelo de la sala, empezó a recorrer con sus manos todo su pecho y abdomen pero le dio más atención sus rozados pezones.

Esto era un sensual baile al cual yo tenia un boleto VIP.

\- Yura~ me iré a bañar...- Camino hacia el baño meneando sus cadera de cada lado. ¡Diablos!, esa era una clara invitación del cerdo. Me pare rápidamente y acompañe al mi Yuuri a "bañarse".

Una vez ambos dentro de el cuarto, nos sacamos cada prenda que nos separaba de estar totalmente unidos. Cada vez que tocaba su delgado cuerpo un dolor punzante en mi miembro se hacia presente, mis ganas de hundirme en su interior aumentaban, en especial dejar mi marca en su blanquecino cuello.

\- Yura...tu celo- Podía sentir una gran oleada de excitación recorrer mi cuerpo mezclado con un gran impulso de someter al omega que tenia en frente de mi.

\- Yuuri, déjame hacerte mío…dejar mi marca en ti...que tengas mis cachorros- Me encontraba desesperado quería hundirme en lo más profundo de su interior, no quería que nadie mas mirara con el mismo amor que yo le tenia.-Te amo, Yuuri.

\- Yura...- Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer dejando que pequeñas lagrimas adornaran sus sonrojadas mejillas- También te amo, Yura.


	5. IV

La luz de la mañana dio a parar directamente a mis ojos haciendo que los abriera al instante, tuve que acostumbrarme a la poca visión que tenia ya que no traía mis lentes puestos. Intente de moverme un poco para mi lado derecho pero al instante volví a mi lugar al sentir como algo todavía estaba en mi interior, al darme cuenta de lo que era me sonroje a mas no poder y oculte mi rostro entre mi manos.

Intente de separarme de Yuri lo más que podía pero lo único que lograba era que su miembro se adentrara aun mas en mi y este gruñera por la mínima separación entre nuestros cuerpos.

\- Mgh...Yura- Repentinamente toma mis caderas y empieza un suave vaivén, aún seguía dentro de mi y con su celo a flor de piel le era mucho mas sencillo moverse, por otro lado, yo no me negaba a recibir todo de él.

Aun con una extraña posición llegaba bastante profundo, tocando ese punto que me hacia temblar. No bastó tanto tiempo para que terminara, nuevamente, dentro de mi, dejando que una extraña, pero placentera sensación recorriera mi cuerpo.

Al sacar su miembro lentamente de mi interior, dejo salir una gran cantidad de su semen manchando las sabanas y que gran parte recorriera mis muslos y piernas.

Gire mi cabeza solo para encontrarme con la deseosa mirada de Yuri mirando directamente mi cuello, por instinto llevé mi mano a mi nuca y pude sentir la marca de una mordedura. Me había marcado.

\- Yuri...- Quería llorar de felicidad, Yuri me había reclamado suyo.

\- Mio.- Beso mi cuello y la marca haciendo que gran parte de mi cuerpo pasara una corriente eléctrica haciéndome estremecer.- Ahora nadie nadie mas podrá tenerte que no sea yo.

Y para sellar sus palabras me beso, no fue un beso demandante como los anteriores, no, este fue mucho más lento y lleno de los sentimientos, sentimientos que eran correspondidos.

\- Te amo, Yuri.

\- Lose, cerdo, lose.

Pasamos gran parte de la mañana durmiendo, no queríamos separarnos uno del otro, pero no habían ingerido ningún alimento y la necesidad de comer se hacia cada vez mas grande. Lentamente se fueron separando del agradable calor que desprendía el cuerpo del Alfa y dejando en su lugar una almohada un poco mas pequeña que su cuerpo.

\- Espero que esto lo distraiga por unas horas...- Murmure para mi y posteriormente tomar mi celular y sacar una cuantas fotos del adormilado ruso que yacía acostado en la cama abrazando posesiva mente la almohada.

Me puse una larga playera del rubio que estaba por ahí tirada para así tapar un poco mi cuerpo desnudo y, posteriormente, bajar las escaleras. Llegue a la cocina donde puse a calentar agua y así hacerle el tan deseado café de las mañanas.

Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando escuche el típico sonido del hervidor avisándome que el agua estaba lista. Sacó la taza que le había regalo a Yuri días antes y sirvió el agua dentro de esta, le eche una cantidad generosa de café y azúcar. Preparó unas tostadas con mermelada para acompañar dejándolas en un plato, tomo todo nuevamente en sus mano y subió las escaleras. La puerta estaba entreabierta y no hubo problemas en entrar a la habitación.

Deje todo a un lado del mueble y subí a la cama donde estaba "descansando" el rubio. Quería despertarlo ya que se le hacia tarde para ir a entrenar durante la mañana pero por todo el ejercicio de anoche y mas su celo prefirió dejar libre ese día.

Miro por un momento el café y después a su rubio, así fue durante unos segundo. No quería que el café se le enfriara y lo más apropiado era despertarlo.

Saque las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo dejando ver parte de su pelvis, me senté encima de él dejando mi trasero pegado a su sexo. Empecé por repartir pequeños besos alrededor del rostro del rubio, cuando vi que este no reaccionaba comencé a dar leves movimientos y a morder parte de su cuello.

\- Ah...cerdo

Sentí como algo bastante duro y grande golpeaba repentinamente mi trasero, mi cara fue rápidamente cubierta por un fuerte sonrojo; el desgraciado aun no despierta.

Empecé a saltar encima de su miembro y dar leves masaje en su abdomen, él inconscientemente llevo sus manos a mis caderas haciendo mis movimientos un poco mas rápidos. Por reflejo lleve una de mis manos a mi pezón izquierdo dando leves caricias por encima de la tela. El otro brazo la mantenía en su abdomen y así no perder el equilibrio.

Sentía como su miembro se hinchaba en mi trasero dándome a entender que estaba a punto de venirse, acelere mis movimientos y de un segundo a otro había tenido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Yuri se había corrido en mi espalda y parte cayo en sus muslos, yo por otro lado manche parte de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares. Después de unos minutos, Yuri, había despertado, quedando por un principio confundido para luego cambiarla a una pervertida.

Me acerco a su rostro y planto un suave beso del cual correspondí gustosamente, nuestros labios se movían lentamente dejando que cada segundo valiera la pena. Abrí, de igual manera mi boca dándole un mayor acceso a mi lengua, recorría cada rincón de mi cavidad bucal, saboreando todo a su alrededor y de vez en cuando jugando con mi lengua.

Un fino hilo de saliva seguía uniendo nuestro labios.

\- No me molestaría que me despertaras todos los días de esta manera, cerdo.

Solté una sonora carcajada por la forma tan simple que lo había dicho. Me encantan que mis días con mi rubio sean así, tan frescos y de un buen humor. Su celo seguía pero con un poco menos de intensidad.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el semen de un alfa en celo es bastante fuerte y tan solo con correrse aunque sea una vez dentro de mi tengo una alta probabilidad de quedar en cinta. Tan solo tener la idea de tener un bebe con Yuri era una felicidad extrema, pero también esta Yuri y tal ves, solo tal ves él no quisiera tenerlo junto conmigo.

\- Yuri, no has pensado que, después de pasar tu celo y todo lo que hicimos en estos días...¿yo podría quedar embarazado?


	6. V

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que mantuve relaciones con el cerdo?, Ah sí... ¡Más de dos meses! ¿Qué se cree que es para mantenerme en abstinencia por tanto tiempo? y todo porque seguramente esta embarazado pensando en el bienestar del "posible" bebe que dejarme con la calentura todo el día. Y para más tengo que acompañarlo al chequeo que había programado para ver si esta embarazo o no.

Aunque para ser sincero, por dentro me sentía el hombre más feliz.

El tan esperado día había llegado. Hoy, jueves catorce de diciembre, Yuuri se haría a hacer su test de embarazo para saber o no si en verdad estaba en cinta. Por obvias razones yo, como su Alfa, tengo que acompañarlo y así evitar miradas no deseadas.

\- Apúrate, Yura...llegaremos tarde a la cita- Se me acerco para tomarme del brazo y arrastrarme hacia la salida. Yuuri poseía una brillante sonrisa y en sus ojos se podía ver lo emocionado que estaba por la noticia, verlo así me era imposible sentirme de la misma forma, completo y feliz.

Antes de salir por completo, ambos nos pusimos nuestros abrigos ya que al parecer la temperatura estaba demasiada baja. A Yuuri le puse adicional de lo que tenía una bufanda, gorro y guantes; para nada en el mundo dejare que algo malo le pasara a mi cerdo, si posiblemente este embarazado lo mejor será evitar un resfriado.

Tomamos un taxi para ir más cómodos, Yuuri se mantenía siempre cerca de mi cuerpo ya que según él aún tenía frío. No demoramos ni quince minutos en llegar a la clínica; como siempre fui yo el que tuvo que pagar puesto que el cerdo salió bastante rápido del vehículo dejándome a mi botado junto con el taxista que ya tenía su mano alzada esperando la paga.

\- Buenos días, ¿Tiene hora?- Fue lo primero que escuche antes de que me acercara a Yuuri.

\- Sí, con la Señorita Katherine Sokolova.

\- ...Pase por favor al tercer piso, sala de espera número dos.

\- Gracias...- Yuuri me tomo de la mano para nuevamente arrastrarme hacia la sala que nos había dicho la recepcionista.

Al llegar se pudo ver a varias mujeres y hombres muy embarazados, algunos acompañados por sus Alfas o Betas, otros estaban solos. Nos sentamos y esperamos pacientemente a que llamaran a Yuuri.  
  


❋ ❀ ❋ ❀ ❋

Los exámenes para Yuuri fueron de terror, no le gustaba para nada que le sacaran sangre, pero según él todo valía la pena.

\- Muy bien pareja, los exámenes estarán listos dentro de cuatro horas.

\- Vamos a esperar...

\- Bien, pero es preferible que coma algo mientras esperan...- Yuuri solo asintió para confirmar y nos retiramos de la consulta.

Creo haber visto un simpático lugar de comida Americana cerca de la consulta. De seguro a Yuuri le encantaría probar algo nuevo.

\- Hey, ¿Te gustaría comer algo cerca de aquí?

\- Si...- Se aferró más a mi cuerpo y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho, empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos imaginarios cerca de mis costillas.

Tuve que guiarlo para que no se cayera ya que al parecer no tenía pensado moverse de esa posición. Al llegar al local, este estaba adornado con los colores de la bandera Americana, había muchos globos de los mismos colores y plantas por todo el lugar. Nos sentamos cerca de la puerta de salida, pero al lado de una ventana semi-abierta y al instante llegó una Beta con una carta a atendernos; Yuuri pidió unos panqueques estilo americano acompañado por un jugo de durazno y tostadas, yo por otra parte una simple hamburguesa con bebida y papas.

\- Yura, si las pruebas salen negativas...

\- Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para volver a intentarlo, cerdo. Yo no iré a ninguna parte y mucho menos tú así que deja de preocuparte...

\- Bien pareja, aquí están los resultados. ¿Desean verlo ustedes o quieren que se los redacte yo?

\- No, nosotros, si no es mucha molestia.

\- Claro que no, muchacho. Aquí tienen.- Yuuri recibió por parte de ella un sobre color blanco.- Ya saben dónde ir si llega a ser positiva.

\- Gracias.

Nos retiramos rápidamente de la consulta, tomamos el primer taxi que se nos puso en el camino, dimos la dirección de nuestra casa y llegamos en menos de diez minutos. Teníamos mucha prisa, y fue tanta que al intentar de abrir la puerta falle como cinco veces en atinarle a la cerradura, al final fue Yuuri quien la abrió.

\- ¿Estás listo?- Estábamos sentado uno frente al otro, el cerdo era quien tenía los papeles así que a mí me tocaba esperar a que se dignara hablar de una vez. Abrió el sobre y saco el único papel que tenía en sus manos, lo empezó a leer él primero, se tomó solo cinco minutos para después fijar su vista en mí, sus ojos estaban empapado en lágrimas y tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas producto de estas.

Tome valor y leí el papel.

Al finalizar no pude evitar tomar a Yuuri en mis brazos para llevarlo a la habitación; solo la cama fue testigo de la placentera tarde que pasamos juntos celebrando la nueva noticia.   
  
  
  
  
  


_Prueba de embarazo: Positiva_

_Dos meses y medio de gestación_


	7. VI

Quien diría que el chocolate en los embarazos iba a ser tan placentero. Ahora mismo, Yuri, se encontraba en las practicas junto con Yakov y hace unos días atrás me había advertido sobre el comer chocolate ya que mi peso había subido un poco mas de lo normal.

Bueno, esta demás el decir que compre chocolates a escondidas y que Yuri no tiene idea que lo estoy comiendo pero el bebe tenia hambre y yo como buena "Madre" no le podía negar a mi retoño el gusto.

Me acomode en el sofá para estar mas cómodo y ver mas tranquilo la televisión, faltaban más o menos una hora para que Yuri llegase junto con la visita que vamos a tener hoy.

Así que desde muy temprano tenia las cosas lista y solo faltaba que cocinara algo bastante liviano para acompañar. No me acuerdo exactamente del porque de la visita, pero de vez en cuando hacia bien el relacionarse con otros y no solo estar encerrados haciendo cosas de conejos.

🍁 

\- ¡Cerdo...! ya llegamos...- Escuche unos cuantos pasos y la voz de Yuri en la puerta, me acerque para recibirlos y a solo estar a unos cuantos pasos de ellos no pude evitar de saltar a los brazos de "esa" persona.

\- Yuuri...Tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Vi...Viktor...!-Sin poder evitarlo hundí mi cabezo en su cuello, al instante el me correspondió acariciando mis cabellos y besando mi frente de forma cariñosa.- Te extrañe, Viktor.

\- Yo también, Yuuri. Por cierto felicidades por la noticia, Yurio me lo dijo cuando caminábamos hacia aquí.- Lentamente nos fuimos separando y con toda la curiosidad a flor de piel poso una de sus manos en mi aun plano vientre.- Tu aroma ha cambiado.

\- Gracias...

Nosotros dos teníamos una historia, y esa historia hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera por que no somo tan compatibles como pensábamos; la naturaleza se había equivocado. Y con unas simples palabras nos habían escrito nuestro destino sin preguntarnos. Y es que...

_"Viktor y yo éramos pareja destinada."_

\- El viejo no se veía tan mal como pensaba...-Dijo después de sacarse la camisa y los pantalones quedando solo con los bóxer negro.- ¿Su presencia no te ha...?- Lo calle antes de que terminara con la pregunta y es que sabia lo que me iba a decir.

Cuando empezamos con nuestra extraña relación, Yuri tenia severos problemas en confiar en mi ya que él aun no se creía que había dejado a mi pareja destinada para entablar otra relación, y más si era con el tigre del hielo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que, aunque llevara bastante tiempo lejos de mi "destinado", su falta no me causaba nada. Mi aroma empezó a cambiar y a aceptar el suyo. 

Para mi, Yuri Plisetsky es y siempre será mi pareja, aunque el destino quiera lo contrario, yo no lo abandonare.

\- No, Yuri, su presencia no me causa nada en mi y así debió ser desde un comienzo.- Sonreí con ternura.

Y es que no necesito a nadie mas en mi vida para ser feliz, me basta y sobra con la presencia de Yuri y mis futuros bebes. Me basta con que él me acepte en su vida y lo seguiré, sin importa los obstáculos en la vida, sin importar las personas que estén en contra de nosotros. Ni la muerte tiene el poder para lograr separar nuestra unión; el amor es infinito y lo será desde ahora porque no estamos solos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
